1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device, and more particularly to an adapter device.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic sciences and technologies, tablet computers are more and more popular, in order to be applicable to different usage environments, more and more conditions of the tablet computers cooperating with other various electronic devices to be used are emerged.
Currently, the tablet computer is generally smaller and thinner, the tablet computer usually has one insertion port or two insertion ports. A transmission cable is capable of being connected between the tablet computer and each of the various electronic devices. One end of the transmission cable has a first port for docking with the insertion port of the tablet computer, and the other end of the transmission cable has a second port for docking with a docking port of each of the various electronic devices. Each of the various electronic devices is capable of cooperating with the tablet computer to be used. So data signals, power signals or audio signals are capable of being connected and transmitted between the insertion port of the tablet computer and the docking port of each of the various electronic devices by virtue of the transmission cable.
However, the various electronic devices which are capable of cooperating with the tablet computer to be used have different docking ports with different specifications, if different transmission cables of which the second ports have different specifications are just applied to dock with the different docking ports of the various electronic devices, so a large number of the different transmission cables need be prepared that causes an inconvenience in use.
Thus, in order to solve the problem described above, an innovative adapter device need be provided, the various electronic devices which are capable of cooperating with the tablet computer are electrically connected with the tablet computer by virtue of the innovative adapter device being connected between the insertion port and the different docking ports, so the tablet computer is appropriate for being applied in various usage environments for satisfying multiple usage needs of users.